oc species
by justin.hitriz
Summary: a collection of original species i'll do from time to time. i don't own mass effect
1. Chapter 1

name:the metavores

home world:zelos

type of species:insectoid

diet:carnivore

_APPEARANCE_

metavores stand about as tall as a average human with reverse-joint legs with three clawed toes,two in the front and one in the back. they have a ant-like abdomen and a human-like thorax with long silver wings reaching to the end of their abdomen. their head is much like an ant's but their mandibles are more like a wasp's . metavore arms are as thick as a humans and have three fingers,metavores have only one pair of arms. metavores,being insects,have a sturdy skeleton on the outside of their bodies. their exoskeleton is the same color as a brown leaf with small spines which cause very little harm to non-metavores. metavore speech is very screechy

_BIOLOGY_

the metvores' exoskeleton is very strong,capible of withstand 2 close range shotgun blasts before cracking. metavore wings can lift them off the ground easily and they can fly at over 30 MPH. since most of their homeworld is covered in dense forest,metavores have sharp eyesight to find prey and look out for danger. unlike most of earth's insects who's lifespan is weeks or days,metavores can life up to 350 years. mtavore females give birth to only 10 eggs in their life

_CULTURE_

metavores have only one rule:look out for eachother. the common metavore mindset is being kind,compassionate and charitble to others. when they made first contact with the council,they thought they were hidding something. when they heard about the genophage,quarian exile and batarian slavetrade,they were shocked,angered and digusted,whcih led to them opnly insulting the council and those who suport them and angrily dmanded the genophage cured if they wish for the mtavores to be a part of the galactic community. the council refused,so the metavores left the citadel. despite the council's laws,the metavores openly embrace AI technology with them installed into their ships

_RELATIONSHIPS_

the asari-while impressed by their successful progress,the metavores consider asari as just a bunch up stuck-up snobs

the turains-despite their similarities,metavores and turians are bitter rivals

the salarians-metavores believe that salarians are monster without hearts

the krogan-the mtavores show sympathy to the krogan and many rumors have sprung up about joint metavore/krogan genophage cure experiments

the humans-metavores believe that they can change the humans and have been making secret diplomatic trips to earth

the quarians-metavore diplomats have been sent to establish peace the quarians and geth,othr than that,they feel bad for the quarians

the elcor-metavores and elcor are considered friends

the hanar-metavores often get confused by hanar speech

the drell-drl and metavores seem to get along quite well

the vorcha-due to their anti-racist and kind nature,mtavores welcome vorcha with open arms

the rachni-metavores feel a certain connection for the rachni since they're both insect races

the batarians-they dispise the batarians with a passion

the volus-consider volus as allies due to their charitible way of life

the geth-like many others,metavores see the geth as the ultimate synthetics

_TECHNOLOGY_

metavore technology has insect feel to it. their cities,weapons and ships are powered by mysterious crystals found on their homeworld


	2. Chapter 2

name:the mesogog

home world:belko

type of species:reptillian

diet:omnivore

_APPEARANCE_

the mesogog stand about a head taller than a krogan with thick leathery green skin,long aligator like snouts and teeth,large three fingered arms,reverse joint legs with four toe,a short tail and a row of dark green spines down their backs. msogog speech is very deep

_BIOLOGY_

mesogog skin is unbelievingly tough,allowing them to shrug off most weapon fire and nothing short of an artillery shell can penitrate it. the mesogog can also breathe underwater due to their planet being made entirely of swamp forests. mesogog also have a keen sense of smell. the mesogog also have immense strength,a single mesogog could easily lift a tank. mesogog females can lay up to 20 eggs. mesogog can live upto 1,500 years

_CULTURE_

mesogog,despite their appearance,are generally friendly to outsiders. mesogog live in tightly knit tribes led by the oldst and most experienced male. since thir homeworld is over-abundant of large and dangerous animals,mesogog often show thier strength by challanging one of these animals to a battle. dispite their savage might and appearance,mesogog are rather reasonable people. when the turians made first contact with them,they were both scared and surprised by the mesogog's warm welcome. but that changed when they learned of the genophage. they consider the use of bio-weapons and sterility plagues barbaric. they banished the turians some time after

_RELATIONSHIPS_

asari-think their life's too easy

turians-outright dispise them

salarians-consider them outlaws for creating the genophage

krogan-share a strong bond with the krogan

humans-their indiffernt with humans

quarians-msogog believe more interaction with diseases would improve their immune system

elcor-they rarely speak to eachother

hanar-don't s achother that often

drell-feel pity for them leaving their homeworld

rachni-never heard of them

batarians-it takes the mesogog all their restraint to keep themselves from tearing their limps off

volus-think their too short

geth-never seen them

_TECHNOLOGY_

the mesogog may seem like a prespace flight species,their the exact opposite. their fleet is massive in number and power. mesogog don't believe in guns,so they build advnaced melee weapons that pack a serious punch


End file.
